mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
IVONA Eric reads Funny Windows Errors
IVONA Eric's ErrorGang'' (also known as ''IVONA Eric Reads Funny Windows Errors) is a comedy TTS error series created by TheVideoKid782. The series premiered on December 10, 2014 and is currently in its third season. The series was originally planned to be rebranded as Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors before Season 2, however these plans were cancelled as TheVideoKid782 had issues running Linux on his Chromebook. The series follows Eric, an IVONA TTS character as he reads various Windows errors and gets into various capers with his friends. Development Plans for a TTS error series created by TheVideoKid782 date back to February 2014. A video introduction on his secondary YouTube channel teased a TTS series then known as GoAnimate Windows Errors. However, plans for this series were scrapped soon after. Following this, TheVideoKid782 continued to hint at plans for another TTS series concept. In November 2014, a second attempt at an error series was made with the sucessful uploading of Windows XP Errors Episode 1. After that, TVK782 posted on Skype that if he could find a Microsoft Sam online voice on his Chromebook, Windows XP Errors would then be cancelled in favor of the other series. There was no online MS Sam voice at that time. On December 10, 2014, in a skype group, series developer AceOfSpadesProduc100 suggested that TheVideoKid782 could use IVONA voices to create a TTS series. In the next comment in the group, TheVideoKid782 approved the concept, and produced the series premiere. The episode was uploaded a few minutes later. Season 1 (2014-15) Plot At the start of the season, the plot consisted simply of Eric reading random Windows errors. Then, Eric was forced to go fix a bridge or else danger of the NSA. In episode 3, it was revealed that Kayla from the series had a secret is hinted that VoiceForge Kayla has a secret crush on Eric. In episode 4, Eric was thrown to the NSA jail by the Linux Penguin Army but was escaped out. It then came to Episode 5, when the series grew the plot out, only to have Eric interrupted by a breaking news announcement by the VideoKid24 news team that Eric exposed to be old news. On March 24, 2016, TheVideoKid782 announced on Skype that the Microsoft Sam episode was then rendered a test and stated that Eric would be returning to read errors later in 2016. Season 2 premiered on June 7, 2016, one day after his grandmother's birthday. Season 2 (2016-17) Production On January 3, 2015, TheVideoKid782 announced on Skype that the series had been renewed for a second season starting at episode 14. On March 24, 2016, Season 1 was truncated to a 6-episode length and Season 2 was poised to complete the remainder of said order. Production on the first episode began on June 6, 2016 and was finished the next day. Changes made in season 2 are the animation program, the background noise, and more. Season 2 will continue the plot of Season 1 with some more Angry Blue People. Season 2, from S2EP1-S2EP4 was the first season to be made without AceOfSpadesProduc100. His unexpected comeback led to S2EP5 becoming the first episode to be uploaded since December 31, 2014 to feature AceOfSpadesProduc100 being alert of it. He returned to the series in S2EP5. Ace's return to the co-executive producer position did not last long. The creator of the series, TheVideoKid782, is part of a community where social and political issues matter. AceOfSpadesProduc100 was fired from the show in September due to his views against social justice issues important to the community. On July 18, 2017, the upload date for S2EP6 was moved up several months due to several new changes coming in TheVideoKid782's life. However, due to groundings, and several time constraints at TheVideoKid782, as well as a content shift, there was still a major chunk of time between episodes. S2EP6 was uploaded November 22, 2017, the day before Thanksgiving. Plot In episode 1, Eric is informed about an order for him to come back to read errors. The NSA then finds out Kayla is in Eric's house at night. In Episode 2, Wi-Fi returns to the NSA Jail and when asked about Speakonian Ham, Shy Girl whispers that Microsoft Sam told her there are also free IWAY Cookies. In addition, Kayla shows Eric a Hunter Kimbril comment. A bandwagon sports fans error appeared this season at the suggestion of BatteryMill, who has replaced AceOfSpadesProduc100 as co-executive producer. It was featured in S2EP3. Season 3 (IVONA Eric: ErrorGang) (2018-present) Production On November 1, 2017, creator TheVideoKid782 announced on Discord that the series was renewed for a third season, but then stated that it would be the last season of the series. The character known as "Brooke" from the Skype RP series will likely appear in an episode this season. This is the first season in which AceOfSpadesProduc100 will not have a role. The season will likely contain between 7-12 episodes. Short episodes will likely be a part of the season. Through the Lucas Gloss incidents, several run-ins with AceOfSpadesProduc100, and including oppression from musician Sonohara, there was speculation at the show ending. A special titled "IVONA Eric Fails at Tech Support Again" was being worked on in February 2018. On February 12, 2018, production of the series on TheVideoKid782's Chromebook ended (and to this day, still is suspended). On December 1, 2018, BatteryMill and TheVideoKid782 announced a , under a new title of IVONA Eric: Errors+, which would then be revised as IVONA Eric: ErrorGang. There is expected to be a major character shift in the series. The third season, under the new ErrorGang format premiered on December 12, 2018. The season premiere episode switched software to Videoshop, on Criticism During the first season, the series received criticism for the clarity of errors and background noise. Certain critics were opposed to the series and thus called for the removal of the series from YouTube. During this period, TheVideoKid782 used a microphone to record voices rather than his Chromebook's speakers. Criticism of the series also came from the use of GoAnimate to produce the series, its use of which was discontinued after the first season. December 2017 Lucas Gloss exposition incident On December 24, 2017, Lucas Gloss, a regular requester for the series, was exposed for several community violations. His presence on the show was thus terminated in further episodes. From S2EP5 onwards, a voice downloading service was used for Eric's voice instead of it being recorded using a voice recorder. From S2EP7 through the finale, episodes will be made in PowToon's HTML5 player, instead of the Flash suite that was used for the first 6 episodes of Season 2. From S3EP1/Episode 1 of ErrorGang, the series will be made in Videoshop. The special of ivonaeric Fails at Tech Support again was produced in Kinemaster. The rebrand On March 19, 2015, after recieving more likes or dislikes on a YouTube video on whether to rebrand the series for better quality. The series was planned to be known as 'Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors '''starting episode 6. Eric and Kayla would still be in the series but will be secondary. The series was cancelled after TheVideoKid782 ended his dual boot. On March 24, 2016, TheVideoKid782 announced on Skype that after some Speakonia issues, Microsoft Sam was a test episode. Eric could return to make error episodes later in 2016. As for usage of GoAnimate, TheVideoKid782 says "If IVONA itself is possible, the hell with GoAnimate. If it doesn't work, we may have to work backwards." IVONA Eric: The Skype roleplay series On October 8, 2016, during the lull of a conversation in The Vidkid782 Field, a Skype group owned by TheVideoKid782, BatteryMill brought up roleplays. TheVideoKid782 then came up with roleplay clues, one of them involved a possible IVONA Eric roleplay. BatteryMill liked the idea and considered with Brandon Figuracions's roleplays. However, TheVideoKid782 is using a seperate IVONA Eric roleplay group as an example and these are his reasons: Live Benamore and Guyisbackable also have roleplays that are very successful. IVONA Eric reads Funny Windows Errors has grown into a plot suitable for roleplaying. TheVideoKid782 and BatteryMill went going through possibilities with it, as well as other RP suggestions greater than it. The discussion went all the way into Sunday, making it one of the longest discussions in TTS history. On October 9, 2016, it was confirmed that the roleplay would contain the Skype community, the people of fellow YouTuber Brandon Figuracion, as well as characters of TVK782's movie ''Bitstrips: The 2nd Dimension and IVONA Eric, making a revival of retail roleplays that were popular in 2014 and 2015. The roleplay opened on October 10, 2016. In the first episode, BatteryMill and TheVideoKid782 went to Lowe's to work on the penthouse. When the bill for electronics came over $7,000, they called Eric and Shy Girl from Funny Windows Errors to help. Radar Overseer Warren paid the bill, and there were puns made. Episode 2 was originially scheduled to come October 11, but due to groundings, a new thing that emerged in 2015 at TheVideoKid782, the episode will come in November. During the prologue, a mysterious character known as "Brooke" was secretly mentioned. The mysterious girl will be revealed in a future episode of IVONA Eric. It is believed that the aforementioned RP chat disappeared from chat histories due to groundings and loss of interest. Additionally in July 2017, TheVideoKid782 made a permanent switch from Skype to Discord. While there is a #roleplay channel on his server without a storyline and IVONA Eric character emojis exist, it is unknown where the future of the roleplay remains. As of December 2018, there are no plans to continue this roleplay series. Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Created by AceOfSpadesProduc100